Dawn
by kArEnElIzAbEth95
Summary: 50 years had past since Edward Cullen left Bella Swan. Bella, being turned into a vampire, returns to Forks in hopes of turning over a new leaf. And what better place for new beginnings than the place where it all started? But the Cullens are back too.
1. Even If He Returned

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters or anything like that….but I wish I do**

~*~

**Bella POV**

I never knew those words had such an effect on me. _'Get out'_ He hated me. He said it with fury in his eyes, but he still looked beautiful to me._ 'Get out'._ It hurts, but hopefully, I'll live. _'Get out'_. I'll miss him, but he won't know that _'Get out'_. I'll miss his bronze hair, topaz eyes, and his cold, muscular chest. _'Get out'_. He'll never forget the day he got rid of me. "I HATE YOU EDWARD!" I screamed. I still loved him, but he doesn't know, doesn't care. He left me as I was alone, sobbing. He was heartless. Now, I was sure, he _was_ a monster. I'll never forgive him, even if he returned to me.

**End Bella POV**

It has been five decades since Edward left Bella. They were still 17, both stuck for eternity in their teenage bodies. Bella moved back to Forks after she left Phoenix. Bella knew no one would recognize her. It's been 50 years, too long. Bella walked in the high school and entered the office.

"Excuse me" she said dazzling the guy at the desk, "I'm new here and I need a schedule". Bella read his mind. _'Get a hold of yourself. She's 17, you're 25, and married; which sucks'_. That made her grin even more. "Um…my schedule?". He snapped out of his thoughts and handed her a paper. "Thanks" and Bella left.

Her first class was trig. Bella groaned inwardly. She knew it already. Soon, the school would put her in with the senior class; again. She didn't mind it, it was easy. But she was afraid; afraid that _they_ would be there, like before. _'Oh well'_ she thought, _'I'd find out soon enough'_. She walked in the classroom and she let the teacher sign the slip; and that's when she smelled it: vampires. Bella looked around and saw Alice Cullen. Alice was squirming under Bella's gaze. _'I can't believe it! Bella! I missed her so much. The family would be glad to see her. I hope she isn't still mad at Edward…for his sake'_ Bella grinned and said "Hey, Alice" Alice bounced of her sit and hugged Bella. She was still the same old Alice, so happy-go-lucky. "Come on" Alice said, "Sit next to me. We have so mush to catch up on."

~*~

"Can you sit with us Bella?" Alice asked. Bella nodded. She was disturbed by the thoughts of the guys around her; she was nervous. "Calm down, Bella" Bella looked behind her, "Jasper! You're here too?" Jasper laughed, "Well, obviously I'm here. Why were you nervous anyway?" Bella lowered her voice so only they would here, "Thoughts of guys…It's disturbing." Alice and Jasper understood.

"Well, well, well; if it isn't Bella Swan, the human who couldn't stay away from my brother." Bella glared, "Shut up, Rosalie." Rosalie grinned and hugged Bella,

"I missed you Bells."

"I missed you t--" Bella was cut off short by a bear like creature that ran to them screaming, "BELLA!!!" Emmett hugged Bella and Bella said, "Emmett, get off me!"

Emmett pouted but let go of Bella. "How've you been Bella? We all missed you!" Bella raised an eyebrow and she read Emmett's mind, _'I wonder what Edward would do…He didn't know she was coming; but neither did we!'_

Bella spoke, "So…you all missed me…" They nodded and she continued, "Even Edward?" There was an awkward silence. They looked at each other and Rosalie said, "Come on, let's go to the canteen." She tried to pull Bella with her but Bella wouldn't move, "You didn't answer my question."

"Hey guys. What are you--" The voice stopped as _he_ saw Bella. She could feel the intensity of his gaze on her back and she turned to face him. "Are we going to the cafeteria or not?" Edward asked, completely ignoring Bella. "Bells?" Rose asked, "You coming?" Bella looked at Rosalie, "Um…no, I, uh, have homework…" Alice, who had been talking to Jasper, said to Bella, "Homework? But it's lunch." Bella stammered, "Oh, um…I have to go….somewhere else…" and Bella left, walking fast. As soon as the heard the car drive off, Rosalie hit Edward behind his head. "Ow! What was that for Rose?" Edward demanded. He got whacked again but now by Alice. "Ouch! Alice!" Next, Jasper and Emmett had their turns hitting Edward, "OW!!! What the hell?! Em?! Jazz?! What did I do?!" The four of them stood in a straight line facing Edward. Rose and Alice spoke first, "You know what you did." And Jasper and Emmett said, "Go to her, now." A scowl came across Edward's face, "No." They glared at him and spoke in unison, "Now." Edward scowled again and, after making sure that no one saw him, he ran after Bella.

~*~

**Okay… I know it's short but I tried, and also, in the following chapters, it will seem to get shorter… Sorry….If you don't understand, just ask me on your review….**

_kbrand_


	2. Forgive Me

**Disclaimer: I do not on twilight or any of it's characters…*sniffle***

**Previously:**

_Edward scowled and after making sure no one saw him, he ran to follow Bella._

~*~

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe it. Edward ignored me. He just saw through me. He'll never understand how I feel and I'll never understand him. It doesn't matter… _he_ doesn't matter. Not anymore.

**End Bella's POV**

Edward saw Bella's car parked in front of her old home. He got his phone and called Alice,

"Alice, I think I found her."

"Good." Alice said, "Now—APOLOGIZE TO HER, EDWARD!!"

Edward growled and hung up on Alice. Didn't they realize he left her because he knew Victoria was STILL after her? That one day Victoria JUST MIGHT kill her?

But no, they didn't. He growled again and looked up. The window to Bella's old room was wide open. Edward sighed, _'Bella, will you ever learn?'_ He started climbing up the tree and soon enough, he was inside.

"Edward!" Bella hissed, "What are you doing here?"

Edward looked at her and sat on the rocking chair near her bed.

"I came," he started, "To apologize"

Bella's eyes widened, "What for? I mean, you told me to get out of your existence but I understand you don't want me. So what for?"

Edward winced, "Bella please. Hear me out."

She glared, "Why? You made it perfectly clear that night fifty years ago that you hated me. Or maybe you don't remember. But I do. Why would you just try to apologize now? Wanting me to forgive after fifty years of being alone? Didn't you understand how I felt when you left? When you threw me aside like I was a broken toy?" Bella was mad. Mad didn't even cover it; she was downright pissed. She didn't understand why Edward would apologize to her after this morning and the past fifty years. She just didn't. Bella continued, her rage not disappearing, "So why Edward? Why should I listen to you after all these years?"

Edward grimaced, "Bella, you don't understand--"

"You're right Edward, I don't and I won't listen to you. So stop your excuses and give me a damn reason"

You want a reason Bella?" Edward asked quietly, "The main reason why you just need to listen to me Bella, is because I love you. More than you--"

"Don't tell me you love me Edward. I have heard it come out of your damn mouth too many effing times for it to mean anything to me anymore. I'm leaving. If you want to stay, then stay. But I'm going and leaving your sorry ass behind." Bella stood.

"Where?"

Bella turned, "I don't know, and I practically don't care! As long as you won't show up, I'll be perfectly happy!" Then she leapt out the window and drove to the forest.

~*~

"So…Edward… How did apologizing to Bella go?" Jasper asked as soon as he, Alice, Rosalie and Edward were alone in a classroom.

Edward sighed, "I didn't"

Alice and Rosalie rounded up on Edward, "WHAT?!"

Edward sat, "It isn't like I didn't _try_ to apologize. She did all the talking. She kept interrupting me. I didn't get a chance."

Jasper spoke, "Well dude, now you know what to do next. Try again."

Edward looked exasperated, "And be yelled at again? No thank you" Rosalie giggled, "She yelled at you?"

Edward didn't get a chance to reply. Emmett came running into the classroom they were in, pulling Bella inside with him.

"Emmett! I don't want to be here."

Emmett grinned, "I know, but they wanted you"

Alice hugged Bella, "Actually, Edward wanted to talk to you. Right Edward?"

They left Bella and Edward alone and blocked all possible exits. Bella sighed and reluctantly turned to Edward, "What do you want?"

Edward looked up. "Forgive me" He stood and walked to her.

"Edward, don't even think of--" That was as far as Bella got, seeing as Edward planted a kiss on her lips. Bella pulled away.

"Do you believe me now?" Edward asked.

Bella stuttered, "I have t-t-to g-go" and she left him…

~*~

**Bella's POV**

I don't understand. He leaves me, then ignores me, tries to let me forgive him, and now he's kissing me? What's going on? I don't get it. But I won't give in. Not yet…

**End Bella's POV**

~*~

"Bella, are you okay?" Bella looked at Rosalie, "Yeah, Rose. I'm good. But I was thinking… Want to help me give Edward a taste of his own medicine?"

Rosalie and Alice grinned.

~*~

**Dun dun dun… What's Bella going to do? Who can guess? Winner gets an imaginary star!! Hahaha… Just kidding.**

**Next chapter will be a bit confusing because I am planning to make it a--- never mind… I won't spoil the surprise…**

**XD**

**KArEnElIzAbEth13 previously kbrand  
**


	3. Bella's and Edward's plan

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own these wonderful, beautiful, amazing characters. **

**Yay! Chapter 3 is up! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me!**

**Keep those reviews coming and make me happy… and thanks to the people who reviewed on chapter 2, you have made my day. for those people who did NOT review, you know what to do. Press the button down there that says review... THANK YOU!!!  
**

~*~

**With the girls**

"What do you plan on doing? Same thing he did or a totally different thing?"

Bella thought for a while before replying, "You know, I'd rather be original. But what am I supposed to do?"

Alice, Rosalie and Bella thought for a few minutes. Suddenly, Rosalie said, "I got it!"

~*~

**With the boys**

Edward groaned and Jasper and Emmett were trying to comfort him.

"She didn't even respond!" Edward continued, "She just pushed me away and left!" Edward looked at Emmett then Jasper, "If she didn't love me anymore, wouldn't she have just fallen for me again?" Emmett end Jasper just shrugged.

~*~

**With the girls**

"Okay. First, Edward needs to see you with another guy--" Rose said. Alice continued, "Give the guy you're with a lot of attention. That way, Edward is bound to get jealous. He'll try to get you back, so he'll--"

Bella interrupted her, "He'll ask me out! But, what do I say?" They sat in silence.

~*~

**With the boys**

"Ed… I think you've got to ask her out."

"Yeah Edward. Emmett's right… Wait… Emmett's right?!" Jasper looked at Emmett, "Since when have you EVER been right?!"

Emmett grinned. The two of them knew that the girls were planning to get Bella's 'revenge' on Edward. So they decided to help them out. Emmett smiled again and looked at Edward, "Ask her out. The worst she can say is no…" Jasper continued what Emmett was going to say, "And 'GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!' but, I doubt it. Knowing Bella, she would want to be original."

~*~

**With the girls**

"So I'll say 'No. Get out of my life'?"

Alice shook her head and Rose said, "No, Bells. You wouldn't be 'original'. You'd be like a female version of Edward. You should say something that would keep him hanging on to you. Make him regret him leaving."

"But… I want Edward to know how I felt when he left me for 50 effing years!"

Alice spoke, "Then accept it. Say that you will think about it and then ditch him…"

Rose's and Bell's faces brightened.

~*~

**With the boys**

"Okay… So, you two want me to take Bella to the movies?"

Emmett nodded and Jasper said, "That's the plan, and Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't screw this up…"

~*~

**With the girls**

"But who will go out with me? I mean, PRETEND to go out with me?"

Rosalie shrugged and Alice said, "And that is another problem. But, it just so happens that I hold the solution. His name—Jacob Black"

~*~

**Ohhh!!! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! Go me! I ROCK!!!!!!! Hahaha…kidding…. Gawd, CAN'T YOU PEOPLE TAKE A JOKE?!?!**

**LOL…anyways, review and I know it's short. This is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written for this story… anyways, chapter 4 will be up shortly so please, read, and review….**

**KarEnElIzAbEth13**


	4. Defying laws of Nature

**Disclaimer: I really wish I DID own these wonderful people, but, sadly, I don't.**

**Finally, chapter 4. I've actually been working very hard, which is unusual for me. Ah, well. Enjoy!**

**I LOVE ADIDAS!!! **

**I know… I'm random…**

**~*~**

"Bella, Jacob's a little younger than you, or is he older? Never mind. He's like us but--"

Bella interrupted Alice, "You mean he's a vampire?"

Alice growled, "Let me finish! I meant he isn't human. I meant that he's a werewolf…"

"Wait," Bella asked, looking confused, "aren't we enemies? I mean, he's a werewolf, and I'm a vampire…"

Alice nodded her head, "That's why it's so brilliant and that's why Edward would be jealous! If you and Edward date, it would be defying laws of nature. Get it?"

Bella still looked unsure but nodded. Rose gave a sly smile and said, "Rosalie like"

"Okay," Alice continued, "Then it's settled. Just one problem… I have no idea where he is."

Bella and Rose groaned.

**~*~**

**The girls out hunting later that day**

"Stop"

At Bella's command, the trio froze.

"What is it Bells?" Alice asked. Bella sniffed the air and crinkled her nose, "It smells…weird; a peculiar scent. I have never smelled this before. Have you?"

Rose took a whiff of the air and looked like she was about to puke. "Yeah. Bella's right. It's different. It smells like--"

Alice froze, "Werewolf" she finished for Rosalie. The three of them sank into a crouch. Softly growling at their approaching enemy who was growling at them in return. A red-brown colored werewolf emerged from the darkness and into the light. Alice gave a weak laugh and said, "Jacob! I've been wondering where you were! Such a coincidence that you would suddenly appear when we need you most"

Bella looked at Alice, a disbelieving look on her face, "That's Jacob?"

"Yeah. I'm Jacob"

Bella looked behind her and saw a really tall guy. He was bout 6 foot 5. He had dark skin and black hair that had been cut short. He gave Bella a sheepish grin, "Hi"

Bella looked up at him, "Um… Hi?"

Alice laughed, "Bella, Jacob. Jacob, Bella. Jake, here's the deal. You two are going to pretend date and get Edward jealous. Get it? Good" Alice pivoted and started to walk back to the Cullen home.

Jake smiled, "Wait. What? I'm going to go on a date with Bella? Oh yeah! Beat that Cullen!" Rose smacked him on the head, "Shut up, they can hear you" He pouted and as soon as Rosalie looked away, he stuck his tongue out at her back. Bella grinned, _'Great. A 10 year old stuck in a 17 year old body. That's just perfect… not.'_ She thought. She followed Alice and said, "Let's go. Jake and I have to get ready for our 'date'."

**~*~**

**At Bella's house**

"Jake, here's the plan. You and I are going to go to Port Angeles. I'll leave you for a while and after I make sure that Edward asks me out, I'll be back. Okay?"

Jacob shrugged and his forehead creased, "Sounds good. But Bella, I thought the point of all the pretend dating was to get Edward jealous…"

"It is. Why?"

"Well, I don't see any of the jealous Edward in this plan."

Bella scowled, "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. That comes later. Let's go. We're losing precious time."

**~*~**

**Port Angeles after Bella leaves Jacob**

'_Where are you? Stupid Edward. Where the hell are you?!'_

"Bella?"

'_Speak of the devil'_ Bella thought. "Edward!" She said, feigning surprise, "What're you doing here?"

Edward looked at Bella, nervousness very visible through his eyes, "I was wondering…Doyouwanttogooutwithme?"

Bella jumped, "Say what? Repeat what you just said, but slowly this time…"

Edward swallowed, "I was just wondering if you wanted to…to go out with…with me? I mean… Just as friends?"

Bella hid her smile and pretended to think, " As friends? Then I'm cool with it. Where do you want to go?" Just as Edward was about to answer, Jacob burst into the scene, saying, "Bella! I missed you!" he looked over to Edward, "What are you doing with that THING?" Edward scowled at Jacob and asked, "Who the hell are you?" Jacob smirked, "What's it to you? But just to tell you, I'm her boyfriend." Edward looked at Bella, hurt in his eyes, " Is… Is that true, Bella?" Bella's mouth opened but Jacob, sensing that Bella was going to deny what he said he kissed her. Jacob broke it off and faced Edward, an amused smile on his face, "Did that prove what I just said, Cullen?" Edward backed away from the two, and finally, turning around and running

"Why did you do that Jacob?!"

Jacob shrugged, "Two reasons. One, you said you wanted to hurt him and get him jealous--"

"I did, but I told you that we would cross that bridge when we get to it! How could you do that to him?! To me?!"

"Because I love you Bella!"

Then a totally different voice said, "Bullshit!"

**~*~**

**Tun tun dun!!! Who is that with the mysterious voice???**

**Hmmm... Muwahahaha!! You guys have to find out.... I got sick again and i couldn't upload in like FOREVER! i swear, i have such a low immune system..~. *sniffle* Can someone trade me theirs??**

keedeeng!


	5. Victoria

**Disclaimer: Yada yada yada… You guys KNOW I don't own twilight…**

**I can't believe that I haven't updated in a while… Oh well, now I have…**

**Read and enjoy and don't forget to press that LITTLE button down there with the review thingy on it…**

**XD**

**Previously:**

"_Why did you do that Jacob?!"_

_Jacob shrugged, "Two reasons. One, you said you wanted to hurt him and get him jealous--"_

"_I did, but I told you that we would cross that bridge when we get to it! How could you do that to him?! To me?!"_

"_Because I love you Bella!"_

_Then a totally different voice said, "Bullshit!"_

~*~

Bella and Jacob turned around. Emmett and Jasper were standing there, both looking really mad.

"Emmett? Jasper?" Bella said, "What do you mean?"

Emmett growled at Jacob, "That ass is using you. He doesn't love you. He just hates Edward."

Jacob scowled, "How would you know?"

Jasper looked at him and trying, unsuccessfully, to speak without the venom dripping off his voice said, "I can feel emotions. Yours was full of hate when you told Bella that you 'loved' her. I know what you're feeling right now: anger, confusion, grief, and hatred. I also know to whom those emotions are directed to; anger to Emmett and me, confusion to me, grief to yourself, and hatred to Edward. I don't understand. Why do you hate Edward so much?"

Jacob grimaced, "Why do you care?"

Jasper sighed and Emmett said, "Because he's our brother! Are you actually as stupid as you look?!"

Bella looked up at Jacob and said, "Jake, it'd be better if you told us the truth. It'd be easier for you and for us."

Jacob's eyes blazed, "No. You don't understand and you won't!" He ran and phased, his clothes bursting to shreds.

"Well," Emmett started, back to his old cheerful self, "He won't bother us anymore"

"No," said an all-too-familiar voice, "But I will…"

~*~

**With Edward**

Edward's phone rang and he answered it moodily, "What?" He heard a sigh of relief on the other end of the line, "Edward get your sorry ass here in Port Angeles right now"

Edward sighed gloomily, "Why? I don't have a point in life anymore. Why Jasper?"

Jasper's voice immediately sounded irritated, "Because Victoria just came and took your 'point in life' from under my and Emmett's noses."

Edward sat up and was immediately alert, "She took Bella?"

"No Edward. She took your car. Of course she took Bella, you idiot! Get here right now if you ever want to see Bella in one piece ever again" Jasper hung up and Edward ran as fast as he could to Port Angeles. When he was nearly there, he heard Emmett think _'How could one plan go so horribly wrong?'_

~*~

**With Bella**

'_Shit'_ thought Bella, _'I'll never see Edward again.'_ She struggled but couldn't break free from Victoria. Bella heard Victoria's hollow laugh, it sounded menacing. "You can't break free from me. I am still stronger than you. Pathetic." Victoria threw Bella but Bella had managed to somersault to a standing position. Victoria growled and bent low to a crouch, Bella mirroring Victoria's movements. Victoria leapt first but she was knocked off half way by a blue blur.

"Edward!" Bella said, "You came for me!" Edward chuckled but didn't let his guard down as Victoria slowly stood u, "Of course Bella. You were my life and you still are." When Bella heard this, she immediately knew he was telling the truth and she believed him. Four other blurs arrived and stood on opposite sides of Edward.

"You guys made it" Edward said. Rosalie, Jasper and Alice grinned but went to a crouch and Emmett said, "Of course we came. We couldn't let you have all the fun" before mimicking the others. Victoria's eyes narrowed.

Suddenly everything went fast. First, Edward was directly in front of Bella, then he was pinning Victoria to the ground. Jasper had been at the left side of Edward but a big fire took his place. Rose and Alice were on one side of Edward then they were pulling of Victoria's arms and legs. Emmett had been the farthest from Bella and soon enough, he was yanking Victoria's head off. In a matter of seconds, Victoria was gone.

Bella started to lose herself and her head started to spin. "Bella! NO!!!" She heard, before her eyes closed, "Edward"

~*~

**In Bella's Mind**

"Bella!" Renee called to a six year old Bella. Bell looked up, her small, pale face pink, her eyes red and puffy. "Bella, I'm sorry… Don't cry." Renee reached out to her but Bella whimpered and backed away. "Bella…" Renee whispered, "I'm sorry… I won't hit you anymore…" Bella lokked into Renee's eyes, "Promise?" Renee nodded, "Promise." Bella hugged her mom and said, "I love you mommy." Renee closed her eyes and embraced Bella, "I love you too"

~*~

**Real World**

"Is she awake yet?" someone whispered.

…Silence…

Bella assumed the person who the voice was talking to shook their head, then a person Bella knew all too well said, "I'll tell her when she wakes up Carlisle. I just… don't know how to break it to her…" She heard footsteps and a door quietly closing. That's the moment Bella chose to speak, "Edward?"

"Bella! I'm so glad you're awake!"

Bella tried to sit up but Edward gently pushed her back down, "You know Bella, You're really strange. You've been unconscious for a week. Even Carlisle never knew a vampire that could get unconscious, and he's ancient!"

Bella looked at Edward, "I heard you and Carlisle. Edward what are you hiding from me?"

Edward avoided her eyes and looked at his feet, "It's um… You see, Rose and Alice… They found out that…um… Charlie is… He's still alive…"

~*~

**Oh!! I bet you didn't expect that!! I ROCK!!! Kidding… anyways, please review and if you like this story please recommend it to your friends and also read Dusk by xox kbjv xox**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed on the previous chapters and yeahh…**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter…**

**Read on…**

**:P**

**kArEnElIzAbEth13  
**


	6. Charlie?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight… But that doesn't stop me!**

**YES!!! Chapter 6 is up!!! I can't believe how hard working I have become… Hahahaha….**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank the people that reviewed… you know who you are but just in case you don't here:**

**-KarleyBoB**

**-bloodyrosey**

**-megagenie**

**-anne96**

**--Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-**

**-Ea Ailill**

**-EDWARDXJACOBLOVER**

**Previously:**

_Bella tried to sit up but Edward gently pushed her back down, "You know Bella, You're really strange. You've been unconscious for a week. Even Carlisle never knew a vampire that could get unconscious, and he's ancient!"_

_Bella looked at Edward, "I heard you and Carlisle. Edward what are you hiding from me?"_

_Edward avoided her eyes and looked at his feet, "It's um… You see, Rose and Alice… They found out that…um… Charlie is… He's still alive…"_

~*~

"Wait, he's… alive?"

Edward sighed, "Yeah but… He got admitted to the hospital two days before you regained consciousness. He uh… had a stroke"

Bella sat up, "Let me go to him."

Edward reluctantly shook his head, "I'm sorry Bella. I mean, if it were up to me, you could. But you can't. I know that he's your real dad and all but…"

"But what? He's 84, ancient, dying, and almost a fossil. I still have the right to visit him, seeing as I still am his daughter. I want to see him at least one last time before he dies." Bella said, "I haven't seen him in fifty years Edward. I'm pretty sure that if your parents were still alive, you'd do everything you can to see them again. Please Edward."

Edward sighed in defeat, "Fine. You can go… tonight"

~*~

**That Night**

"Bella…" Edward whispered, "Be careful. And remember, you've only got a few minutes."

Bella nodded and ran to room 215, the room Charlie was in.

"Charlie?" She whispered cautiously. She saw some movement on the bed and a weak voice called out, "Who is it?" Bella read his mind, 'It can't be…Bella… Oh my Bella. I would kill to see you again.'

"Dad, it's me." Bella waited for his reaction. Charlie gasped, "Bella! I've missed you!" Bella stood next to his bed and Charlie said, "Bella, you look just as I remember you." He held his hand out to her. Bella looked at it, but shook her head. Charlie's face fell and his hand fell limply to his side. "Why are you here Bella? You disappeared… You died… You left me and now, you return." He closed his eyes, "Never mind. Just don't disappear again. Please Bella." He fell asleep. Bella looked at him sadly and left him for the night.

~*~

**The Next Morning**

Bella hid in Charlie's hospital room, making sure no one saw her. Charlie's doctor stepped in and Charlie woke up, "Doc?" he whispered, "Am I getting any better?"

There was a shuffling of papers and Bella heard his doctor say, "Well Mr. Swan, right now I see no improvement. You should try harder."

Charlie sighed, "You know doc, I think I'm dying. And I'm sure I don't mind it so much."

"What makes you say that Mr. Swan?"

"We-ell…" Charlie started, "I saw my dead daughter last night. She be dead for about fifty years. But she came to me and she held my hand last night."

"Mr. Swan, you were just dreaming." The doctor scolded, "Now get some rest and perhaps by this afternoon, you'll get better…"

The doctor left and Bella crept out of her hiding place, "Dad?"

Charlie opened his eyes, "Bella? Am I dreaming?"

Bella shook her head, "No. You aren't. this… is real."

He smiled, "Good"

Bella spoke, her voice choking up with tears she will never be able to shed, "Dad, do…. Do you want to…to stay alive?"

Charlie shook his head smiling, "No. I have seen you on more time. I can die happily." Charlie's voice grew weaker, "I have lived my full life and I have seen you grow up. I am so proud of you Bella. It doesn't matter anymore. I can join you Bells. I WILL join you." Charlie's eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Bella listened at his heart but only the silence responded.

"No! Charlie! NO! Stay with me! Charlie! Don't die!" Bella threw herself on Charlie's torso and dry sobbed, "Charlie…" She looked up and pressed the 'call nurse' button. She gave her father's body one last hug and left; promising it that she will be back…

~*~

**Funeral**

'Typical' Bella thought, 'Typical for it to rain during a funeral… It just makes everything more depressing than it already is…' She looked down at her father's coffin. The voice of the preacher faded and she heard Charlie's last words to her, 'I WILL join you Bella'. She rested her head on Edward's shoulder and sighed, 'If only you knew Charlie… if only you knew…'

~*~

**Aww..*sniffle* It's so depressing… WHY MUST THE GOOD DIE YOUNG?!?!**

……………………………………………**.**

**Oh wait, Charlie was ancient… So forget what I said. But seriously, if you people didn't feel any depressing-ness (I know, that isn't a word) then you people are heartless. You'd probably make the excuse that you were a vampire or something but vampires can be emotional too, you know. Just look at me. I'm emotional AND a vampire. I'm awesome!! Kidding…**

**Anyway, you people know what you have to do, review and recommend… Wow, I am so desperate to get a lot of readers… Hahaha**

**Anyways, thanks for sticking with me from the beginning to now, and I hope you'll stick with me until the end.**

**I love you guys…**

***Sniffle***

**Damn, I'm getting emotional… That's what happens when i write things like this and also when i listen to 'A Little Too Not Over You' In fact i cried last night because i was being all emo and i was thinkg of how depressing my love life was...**

***Sniffle***

**KArEnElIzAbEth13**


	7. Jacob's story

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I have not, do not, and will not own twilight… but I do own…ummm… nothing…*cries***

**OMG!! The tests were really EASY!! Just kidding… Some of it was hard… like physics and math… But English and business studies and history and the other math was a bit easy.**

**Previously:**

_Charlie's eyes closed and his breathing stopped. Bella listened at his heart but only the silence responded._

"_No! Charlie! NO! Stay with me! Charlie! Don't die!" Bella threw herself on Charlie's torso and dry sobbed, "Charlie…" She looked up and pressed the 'call nurse' button. She gave her father's body one last hug and left; promising it that she will be back…_

_~*~_

_**Funeral**_

'_Typical' Bella thought, 'Typical for it to rain during a funeral… It just makes everything more depressing than it already is…' She looked down at her father's coffin. The voice of the preacher faded and she heard Charlie's last words to her, 'I WILL join you Bella'. She rested her head on Edward's shoulder and sighed, 'If only you knew Charlie… if only you knew…'_

**END of Chapter 6**

**Anyways people, this chapter is chapter 4 in Jacob's POV. So yeah, if you don't remember just go back and read it then come back here and yeah. Get it? Gooooood!! Anyway, let me present, after a long time of waiting, Chapter 7!!**

~*~

**Jacob's POV**

Bella left me just as planned to make sure Edward asked her out. I followed her and I heard Bella say, "…Where are we going?"

That's when I decided to make my appearance.

The next thing we all knew, I was by Bella's side, "Bella! I missed you!" I looked over to Edward, "What are you doing with that THING?"

Edward scowled at me and I hid my proud smile, "Who the hell are you?" He asked me.

Pshh... As if he doesn't know. I smirked, "What's it to you? But just to tell you, I'm her boyfriend"

Edward looked at Bella, looking hurt. Ha! Serves you right!

"Is… Is that true Bella?" I knew Bella was going to say no so I kissed her right there and then; in front of Edward. I broke our kiss off and looked at Edward, "Did that prove what I just said, Cullen?" Edward backed away from us, and finally, turning around and running. 'Coward' I thought.

"Why did you do that Jacob?!" Crap I forgot about Bella's reaction.

I decided to play stupid. I shrugged and said, "Two reasons. One, you said you wanted to hurt him and get him jealous--"

"I did, but I told you we would cross that bridge when we got to it!" She screamed, and I ALMOST felt ashamed, "How could you do that to him?! To me?!"

"Because I love you Bella!" I was lying, but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her, or me, for that matter. Bella was cut off from answering me when a different voice said, "Bullshit!"

At the same time, Bella and I turned. Two people unfamiliar to me were standing there looking mad.

"Emmett? Jasper?" Bella said. "What do you mean?"

Wait, she KNOWS these people?!

The big guy growled at me, "That ass is using you. He doesn't love you."

I scowled, a little bit mad he called me an ass, "How would you know?"

The blonde looked at me and with the venom dripping off his voice said, " You were feeling hate when you told Bella you 'loved' her. I know what you're feeling right now: anger, confusion, grief, and hatred. I also know to whom those emotions are directed to; anger to Emmett and me, confusion to me, grief to yourself, and hatred to Edward. I don't understand. Why do you hate Edward so much?"

I thought to myself, _'Why DID I hate him so much?'_ Then I remembered Brooke, the girl I loved so much, and how Edward looked so much like Anthony, the boy that stole Brooke from me. I grimaced, "Why do you care?"

The blonde sighed and the big guy said, "Because he's our brother! Are you actually as stupid as you look?!" Man, this guy must despise me.

Bella looked up at me and said, "Jake, it'd be better if you told us the truth. It'd be easier for you and for us."

I could feel my eyes blazing, "No. You don't understand and you won't!"

I ran and phased, my clothes bursting to shreds.

~*~

**A few days later**

"Jacob"

I looked at Edward and he continued.

"I heard from the others that you hate me. Why?"

I snorted, "Don't play dumb with me Cullen. I'm sure you know why Anthony"

His eyes narrowed, "Mutt" he muttered.

I continued, "You stole Brooke from me, just because she looked like Bella. You think I don't remember? I remember it well Anthony Masen…"

**-FLASHBACK- (3 years earlier)**

**Normal POV**

"Brooke! Slow down!' Jacob yelled.

Brooke giggled and just ran faster, "Slow poke!" she called over her shoulder.

Jacob growled and tried to catch up to her. It wasn't that hard, only because she stopped.

"Brooke? Are you okay?"

But Brooke didn't listen. She was staring at something over Jacob's shoulder. He looked behind him and saw someone walking to them. Brooke started to blush and Jacob growled.

'_That guy cannot steal my Brooke'_ thought Jacob _'She's 14 and he looks to be about 17' _

By that time, the guy reached them and Jacob asked him, acting polite, "Hello. I'm Jacob Black and this is Brooke Benson. You are?"

The stranger flashed them a crooked smile, "I'm Anthony. Anthony Masen."

Brooke blushed and Jacob's eyes narrowed slightly, "How old are you?"

He looked at Jacob, "17. Why?"

Jacob faked a smile, "We're both 14. I just wanted to know."

Anthony just nodded.

**-END FLASHBACK-**

**Jacob POV**

"Then you started hanging out with us. You grew close to my Brooke. She was so broken when you left her a year after you came. Why'd you return leech?"

Edward looked at me, "I didn't grow close to her mutt. She grew close to me. You don't know how many times I was annoyed when she wouldn't leave me alone; I didn't just leave her, I had to leave Forks. And yes, I did notice she resembles Bella, but know this, I will NEVER stop loving Bella."

I growled at him but restrained myself. "Where's Bella?"

His face fell, "Hospital…"

My expression softened, "I thought vampires were immune to everything."

Edward nodded, "We are, and it's just that Bella never was normal even as a human."

I chuckled, "I guess you're right. But how'd she end up in a hospital in the first place?"

Edward growled at the floor, "Victoria. She's another vampire, and she wanted to get revenge on me so she went after Bella."

I was confused, "If she was after you, why'd she go for Bella?"

He sighed, "I killed her mate. She wanted revenge on me by going after my mate, Bella. I guess she didn't know I left her, and I guess she wanted me to know how she felt without James."

I looked at him and although I despised vampires, I think I found a friend in Edward Cullen.

~*~

**Ooooh!!! I bet you didn't see that coming…**

**XD**

**Anyways, like I said, finals are over and also I just remembered, that next week I have to go around school and get my clearance signed…**

**DAMMIT!!!! And I threw all of my art works too…**

**I HATE MY LIFE!!!!!!!!!!**

**But I love you guys…**

**Review!!**

**KArEnElIzAbEth13**


	8. Back to the Beginning

**Disclaimer: Honestly, I'm a fraud!!! I don't own Twilight!! THERE!! I said it!!! Happy now?!?!?!**

**Hahaha… okay… now that I am officially a junior, here is Chapter 8 to celebrate!! Oh and those of you that hadn't noticed, the spot where chapter 7 is supposed to be in is now chapter 7!! (Meaning that I deleted the author's note and put in chapter 7)**

**If you hadn't noticed that by now and if you hadn't read it by now, go ahead and read it!!!**

**I really love you guys… Now that Juily is in Australia (and I'm in the Philippines), I don't really know when I am going to update next because Juily was always the one pushing me to upload and all that… So yeah… **

**Anyways, previously:**

_**Jacob POV**_

_Edward growled at the floor, "Victoria. She's another vampire, and she wanted to get revenge on me so she went after Bella."_

_I was confused, "If she was after you, why'd she go for Bella?"_

_He sighed, "I killed her mate. She wanted revenge on me by going after my mate, Bella. I guess she didn't know I left her, and I guess she wanted me to know how she felt without James."_

_I looked at him and although I despised vampires, I think I found a friend in Edward Cullen._

**~*~**

**Chapter 8: Back to the Beginning**

**Normal POV**

**5 months later**

"Mutt!" Edward called

"What leech?" Jacob returned to Edward

"I want to know what you think--"

Jacob sighed, "What I think of what?"

Edward scowled, "I wasn't finished with what I was saying! I wanted to know what you think would happen if I would ask Bella to marry me"

Jacob grimaced, "Wow, that was straightforward. But, honestly, I doubt she'll say yes right away. I mean she might be afraid that it'd happen again." Edward winced and Jacob continued, "But I also think that you should take your chances. She has 3 possible answers; yes, no, and I'll think about it."

"Why is 'I'll think about it' a choice again?"

Jacob sighed an irritated sigh, "Because if she says that, then it could lead to a no or a yes. Jeez… and I thought you were smart… But anyway, you should go for it; you have a thirty-three point three three three percent chance of getting a yes from Bella. You can do it leech!"

Edward smiled and said, "Since when have you EVER been good at math mutt?"

Jacob scowled but eventually laughed along with Edward, "Now, all you need is the ring"

**~*~**

**With Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper**

Alice squealed, "I just saw something that would change our lives forever but in a good way" The others looked expectantly at her and she continued, "Edward… is… going… to… ask… Bella… to… marry… him… Isn't that exciting?! Finally! A wedding to plan!"

Rosalie smiled, "Alice, that's great and all. And I am proud that that cowardly jerk would finally be able to say his feelings out loud. But, what if Bella says no?" Emmett nodded in agreement and Jasper said, "Then we'll just have to make Bella say yes. Right Alice?"

Alice beamed.

**~*~**

**The Next Day**

"Beeeeellaaaaa!"

Bella sighed, "What Alice? And you know that I would be able to hear you even if you had thought it" Bella heard laughter coming from downstairs, probably from Emmett and Jasper.

Alice ran upstairs, "Silly Bella. Of course I know that. Anyway, can I make you a dress? All I need is your measurements. Please Bella?" More laughter from downstairs.

Bella looked at what Alice was holding, and to no surprise, there was measuring tape, a piece of paper and pen. Bella sighed and stood up, "I don't really have a choice do I? AND SHUT UP DOWN THERE!" Bella could faintly hear Emmett and Jasper's laughter. _'They probably went to hunt'_

Alice shook her head happily and started to get Bella's measurements in vampire speed.

"Why do you want to make me a dress?"

Alice shrugged, "No reason. And besides, I just felt like it. I don't really have anything to do 'cause I'm a spooky vampire". Bella laughed at Alice's attempt at a joke. Alice straightened up, "There all done!"

As soon as Alice had left, Bella looked at the door, _'I wonder what they're hiding from me. It's as if they know something that I don't. They're all acting…weird. And, they keep singing songs in their head or picturing themselves doing something. Yes, they're definitely hiding something from me' _Bella jumped out the window for a quick hunt.

**~*~**

**With Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett**

"You are blocking you're heads right?" Jasper asked quietly. Before anyone could answer, Edward stuck his head through the doorway, "Jasper, why are you singing the 'I'm a Barbie Girl' song?"

Jasper smiled, "No reason"

Edward looked at Rose, "Why are you saying the alphabet backwards?"

Rose winked, "No reason"

Edward looked at Alice, "Why are you imagining yourself dancing?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "No reason"

Edward smirked and looked at Emmett, "Why in hell are you picturing yourself in a skirt?"

Emmett laughed, "No reason"

Edward shook his head, "What in Carlisle's name are you up to?" and he left.

Rosalie turned to Emmett, "Why WERE you picturing yourself in a skirt?"

Emmett giggled like a girl, "Psshhyeah. Like, skirts are like, the bomb these days and like, skirts are like, so damn hot on me and like, you should like, see me in like, one"

Jasper grinned and shook his head, "Alice, looks like we found you a new human Barbie"

Alice squealed, "That AND my new shopping partner!"

Rose laughed and Emmett stuck his tongue out at Alice. At that moment, Bella walked in, "You guys? Uh… Edward just asked me something…"

They froze.

**~*~**

**Tun tun tun!!! Muwahahaha… I bet you didn't see that one coming about Emmett and the skirts… Oh and in chapter 7, I forgot to thank the wonderful people who gave me the name Brooke Benson:**

**-Natasha Buxton, thanks for giving me the name Brooke**

**-Andrea Chy, thanks for giving me the name Benson**

**Yes, these are wonderful people who had helped me in my time of need. (LOL… dramatized) But seriously… Thank you Tash and Dre if you happen to be reading this I really would like to keep saying thank you because I would have been stuck on Chapter 7 until now… So yeah… Oh and:**

**-Juily Vasandani, thanks for brainstorming with me and thanks for improving the 'story that was supposed to be mine until you read it and I stopped writing to let you continue' story which is now known as Dusk…**

**And also for A Little Too Not Over You, the story by Juily and me thank you to:**

**-Angela Laserna, thank you for providing us with Brooke's second name, which is Amanda. So thanks**

**And also all the wonderful people who have reviewed since chapter one until now…**

**And again, the author's note in the previous chapter has been deleted and replaced with chapter 7. You won't really understand the rest of the chapters if you don't know about Brooke's and Jacob's past and how Jacob had had a grudge towards Edward. So there, read chapter 7.**

**I will try to upload chapter 9 really quick so be on the alert until that happens. Unless of course, I don't upload chapter 7 after a month or something. =3  
**

**kArEnElIzAbEth13**


	9. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be in the story as Alice's younger sister… :D**

**I know that I said I would upload as soon as possible but I have been busy. And this is the soon-est I can manage…**

**Previously:**

_Emmett giggled like a girl, "Psshhyeah. Like, skirts are like, the bomb these days and like, skirts are like, so damn hot on me and like, you should like, see me in like, one"_

_Jasper grinned and shook his head, "Alice, looks like we found you a new human Barbie"_

_Alice squealed, "That AND my new shopping partner!"_

_Rose laughed and Emmett stuck his tongue out at Alice. At that moment, Bella walked in, "You guys? Uh… Edward just asked me something…"_

_They froze._

**End of Recap**

**Hahahaha…. What do you think Bella said? I know. And I bet it isn't what you expect… Well, I guess the name of the chapter sort of gives it away… :D**

~*~

**Chapter 9: I'm Sorry **

**Normal POV**

"Guys?"

Alice recovered first, acting as if she didn't know what Bella was about to say, she asked, "What did he want Bella?"

Bella smiled, "He… um… asked me if--"

Then Emmett interrupted her, "MY LITTLE SISTER IS GETTING MARRIED!!!"

Rosalie hit him behind his head, "She isn't finished yet you fool! Continue Bella."

Bella gave her a weak smile, "Well… uh.. he asked my if I could--"

Then Jasper cut her off, "MARRY HIM?!?!"

Alice hit him and grinned at Bella, "Go on"

Bella sighed but smiled, "I don't need to. Jazz and Emmett guessed it."

Alice and Rosalie hugged each other and danced around, squealing, "BELLA IS GETTING MARRIED! BELLA IS GETTING MARRIED!"

Emmett and Jasper threw pillows at them and they stopped dancing. Instead, they glared at the two male vampires.

Bella smiled shyly, "I know you guys are happy for me and all… But you need to know what I told him…"

~*~

**With Edward and Jacob**

"'No'?! She said 'No'?!" Jacob asked Edward.

Edward nodded his head, "She told me she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment yet" Edward closed his eyes, "I guess I blew my only chance with her when I left. I shouldn't have left."

Jacob looked at Edward, "Why'd you leave her in the first place? You still loved her right?"

"I did," Edward said, "I did and I still do. But what can I do? I left her because I had to. Not because I didn't want her anymore. But she won't believe me if I told her I left because of the Volturi and Victoria"

"Volturi? The vampire family in Italy that acts like the vampire government?" Jacob asked, "Why would they want Bella?"

Edward sighed, "Because she was, and is, powerful. She can read minds and she's shield. No one can control her and she can protect other people. That's why they want her. She's a threat to them"

Jacob whistled under his breath, "And here I am, thinking I could overpower her. She looks so fragile; it's unbelievable that she has those powers"

Edward nodded, "Now I can't have her. I really blew it."

Jacob patted Edward's back, "Don't worry man… thing… undead… Never mind. I'll change her mind for you"

Edward's face brightened, "Seriously? Thanks mutt!"

~*~

**With Bella and The Others**

"Let me guess," Alice said, "You said yes?!"

Bella opened her mouth.

"YOU SAID YES?! BELLA IS GETTING MARRIED TO EDDIEKINS! OMFC!!" Emmett yelled.

Bella looked at him, "Actually Emmett, I said no"

Jasper's, Rosalie's, and Alice's jaws dropped.

Emmett looked confused, "Wait, so you said yes, right?"

"No, Emmett. I said no"

"You said no?"

"Yes, I said no"

"Yes?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yes, no"

Emmett looked even more confused, "Wait, what?"

Bella sighed, "Emmett, how can you not understand that I said no?"

"You said no?"

Jasper hit Emmett, "You know, I sometimes wonder how you graduated high school more than a hundred times in a row"

"That's only cause he flirts with the female teachers" snickered Alice

Rose cut in, "Never mind about Emmett being the biggest idiot we've ever known--"

"You think I'm an idiot?" Emmett asked, feigning hurt.

Rosalie shook her head, "Well Emmett, I won't lie to you… Yes, I think you're an idiot. But back to what I was saying, why'd you say no Bella?"

Bella sat sown on the couch, "I still love him but…"

"But what?" Alice asked, "You still love him and it's obvious that he still loves you. Isn't that the main and most important thing?"

"Confucius…" muttered Emmett. Alice glared at him.

"It is but… I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what Bella?"

Bella looked up, "Afraid that he'd leave me again; that you all would just disappear and leave me"

Rosalie hugged Bella, "Sorry Bella. But there was a reason for that. I'm just not sure if we can tall you at the moment"

Then Jacob came in, "Bella? Can I talk to you?" He looked around at the others and added, "Alone"

The others walked out the door, mumbling something about going for a quick hunt.

"Bella… I know you still love Edward and I know he loves you too. But, don't you think that it's weird that the both of you are the only ones in the Cullen clan with out a mate? Don't get me wrong, but I think that you should let go of the past and move on, with Edward by your side. Edward took his chances by asking you to marry him, so you should take yours. I mean, if the marriage doesn't work out, there's always getting a divorce. All I'm saying is, I know you'd be happier if you his wife." Jacob stood up, "I'm glad we had this talk" then he left

Bella thought about what he said when she heard a velvety voice say, "Bella?"

~*~

**:D I bet you thought I would make Bella say yes directly… I'm not like that people!!!**

**The next chapter got me laughing and if I can, I would upload it in a few days… I hope…**

**I love you guys!! **

**kArEnElIzAbEth13**


	10. Celebrating With The Volturi

**Disclaimer: All the things I could do if I had actually owned Twilight… *sigh***

**Previously:**

Then Jacob came in, "Bella? Can I talk to you?" He looked around at the others and added, "Alone"

_The others walked out the door, mumbling something about going for a quick hunt._

"_Bella… I know you still love Edward and I know he loves you too. But, don't you think that it's weird that the both of you are the only ones in the Cullen clan with out a mate? Don't get me wrong, but I think that you should let go of the past and move on, with Edward by your side. Edward took his chances by asking you to marry him, so you should take yours. I mean, if the marriage doesn't work out, there's always getting a divorce. All I'm saying is, I know you'd be happier if you his wife." Jacob stood up, "I'm glad we had this talk" then he left_

_Bella thought about what he said when she heard a velvety voice say, "Bella?"_

End Recap

**Since I got 3 reviews after I had uploaded chapter 9, I decided that I would upload uh… right now.**

**After not waiting so long, Chapter 10!**

~*~

Chapter 10: Celebrating With the Volturi Normal POV

Bella looked up, "Edward… Do you think you could ask me again?"

Edward looked shocked but obliged. He got on one knee, took out a small box from his pocket and said, "Isabella Marie Swan, I have loved with all my life and I know that I won't regret anything when I ask you this. Will you marry me?"

Bella nodded and Edward slid the ring onto her finger.

"OH YEAH! WAY TO GO, LITTLE BRO!"

Edward and Bella looked toward and saw Emmett and Alice hopping around, Jacob leaning coolly on the doorway, Rosalie sitting on the doorstep, and Jasper standing with his hands in his pockets, smiling.

"When's the wedding?" Jacob asked.

Bella smiled, "Two weeks from tomorrow"

Alice yelped and immediately stopped hopping, "But that only gives me 15 days." She looked at Bella, "Good thing I already measured you for your dress Bella"

Bella's smile disappeared, "That was for my wedding dress?! You sneaky little pixie!"

Alice giggled and ran with Bella chasing her

~*~

The Day Before The Wedding

Bella sighed.

She was getting married the next day, she was very happy, but something was wrong. She had noticed that every single time someone would slam that door open, Alice would jump. It was as if she were expecting a visit from someone. And not the good kind.

Bella was going to find out; and nothing was going to stop her.

"Alice, what are you hiding from me?

Alice gave a nervous laugh, "What are you talking about Bella?"

Bella sighed, "Don't play dumb Alice. I know you well enough to know when you're hiding something from me. Spill"

Alice grimaced, "Fine, but I doubt you'll like it. I had a vision that the Volturi would show up. And I didn't see when, so every time someone opens the door, I would expect it to be Aro and Caius and Marcus and the rest of the Volturi. What if they come tomorrow? At your wedding? I can't stop thinking about it and it's making me paranoid!"

Bella shook her head, "If they come tomorrow, then we'll deal with them. Stop thinking about it. What's going to happen to my wedding if you get overcome with too much paranoia?"

Alice nodded, "But Bella—"

Bella shook her head again, "No 'but's Alice"

Alice sighed, "Yes Bella"

~*~

Edward's POV Wedding Day

We couldn't find a priest in Forks that didn't remember us, so Jacob offered to be the priest. He said he knew what to do. So he won't screw it up. I think

End Edward's POV

**---**

Jacob's POV

Man, I get to be a priest! This is the greatest day of my life! I wonder what I have to say. I lied to Edward. Ha! Sucker!! Oh well… If I screw this up, it's not my wedding.

Crap! Edward's coming; the wedding's starting! Yay!

Look! Bella's walking down the aisle with Carlisle by her side. She looks even more beautiful.

I can feel my cheeks burning. God, she looks so much like Brooke.

End Jacob's POV

Jacob shook his head, clearing away all thoughts of Brooke. When Bella reached the altar, he coughed.

Then he said, "People! We are all here today to witness these two leeches joined in holy matrimony"

Edward growled and Jacob tsk-ed at him, "No growling at a priest Eddie… You growl at me, you growl at God"

Then he continued, "Blah, blah, blah! If a person objects, blah, blah, blah! Speak now or forever hold your tongue or was it peace?"

He looked around and saw a guy that was about to raise his hand and he immediately said, "Okay, no one. Edward, say I do. Bella, say I do; put on the rings. I now pronounce you leech and leechette. And you guys can make out now."

Bella giggled and, after hitting Jacob behind his head, Edward kissed Bella.

"OH YEAH! GO EDWARD!"

Without breaking the kiss, Bella threw her bouquet of flowers at Emmett, meaning to shut him up. It hit Emmett in mid-yell and the bouquet ended up in his mouth.

"I CAUGHT THE BOUQUET! I CAUGHT THE BOUQET!"

"Emmett…" Jasper started, "Only the females are supposed to catch the bouquet" He looked toward Emmett then realized Emmett wasn't listening.

Emmett turned to Rosalie, "You want to marry me again?"

Rosalie laughed, "Only if I get another ring"

Emmett grinned, "Never mind. I'll go find some other girl. Like…" Emmett thought for a while. He needed a name of a girl that'd really piss Rosalie off. Then he remembered Tanya. Sure it wasn't the best idea to get Rose pissed, but it was just too much fun, "Like Tanya"

Rosalie swelled but before she could explode, the door snapped open and a voice said, "You started without us… What a shame"

~*~

Hahaha… I bet you know who the wedding crashers are… If you don't then, OMC!!

**I just want my readers to know, that I'd appreciate it if you reviewed AND added me to your alerts and favorites. Because, that way, I wouldn't forget who you are and I would be really happy…**

**Reviews + Alerts + Favorites + this story = A very happy and hyper me**

**I really love you guys**

**Oh and, didn't you love the part with Jacob? I loved writing that part.**

**I think this chapter went a little fast… Don't you?**

See, I'm hyper! :D

**And Brooke will be in the next chapter, so don't miss it!**

**kArEnElIzAbEth13**


	11. Brooke's Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the Characters… I do own Brooke…**

**Previously:**

_Emmett turned to Rosalie, "You want to marry me again?"_

_Rosalie laughed, "Only if I get another ring"_

_Emmett grinned, "Never mind. I'll go find some other girl. Like…" Emmett thought for a while. He needed a name of a girl that'd really piss Rosalie off. Then he remembered Tanya. Sure it wasn't the best idea to get Rose pissed, but it was just too much fun, "Like Tanya"_

_Rosalie swelled but before she could explode, the door snapped open and a voice said, "You started without us… What a shame"_

End Recap

**Woohoo!! Everyone, this is the second to the last chapter… so yeah, I don't know if I should write a sequel or not… so if you want a sequel, put it in your review, and tell me what you think should it be about, oh, and if you want Nessie in it. Got it?**

**I love you all! :D**

~*~

Chapter 11: Brooke's Return

**Normal POV**

Bella and Edward broke apart and practically flew down to the door, in front of Aro, in front of Caius, in front of Marcus, in front of the rest of the Volturi, in front of – "Brooke!"

The new brown haired girl looked up at Jacob. A smile broke through her face, "Jacob!"

Edward scowled. Brooke's voice is very similar to Bella's. How could he have missed that all those years ago? Maybe there was more to Brooke looking like Bella. And he was going to find out what…

"You're supposed to be dead." Edward told her.

Brooke's head turned to Edward, she smiled, "Hello Anthony; nice to see you again. I see you haven't changed" Brooke faced Bella, "You've replaced me"

Edward growled, "I had nothing to do with you, we had nothing going on. Keep dreaming Brooke."

Brooke growled, "You left me. You knew how I felt about you and still, you left. I thought you loved me too but—"

"I NEVER LOVED YOU AD I NEVER WILL!!" Edward shouted.

"Leave" Bella snarled at Brooke.

Jane stepped forward and crouched, the Cullen's and the wolves followed suit. Jacob, being the impatient one, phased first and leapt toward Jane.

"Hahaha!! Wolves?!" Aro sneered. Realizing what he said, he gave a nervous chuckle, "Hehe… wolves? Oh crap." He turned and ran out the door

The other wolves phased, sending the wedding crashers speeding through the door… except Brooke.

Jake went back to his human form, "Brooke? I thought you were dead…"

She looked into Jacob's eyes, "Aro saved me. He was traveling, or at least that's what he told me. When I jumped off the cliff, my head hit the rocks at the bottom, and I was dying. That's when he decided to save me, by giving me immortality. I didn't want to be saved, but I thanked him anyways."

They all stood in silence.

"Wait… Where are Bella and Edward?"

~*~

"YOU HAD A REALTIONSHIP?! YOU TRIED TO REPLACE ME?!" Bella screamed, glaring at Edward.

"Bella, it was 2 years ago and--"

"So you DID try and replace me" she narrowed her eyes.

"Bella, will you let me finish! Wouldn't you think that if I HAD tried to replace you, I would never have left Brooke and Jacob? That I wouldn't have left Brooke and come back all these years later, looking and waiting for you?! If I didn't love you Bella, I would never do this…" Edward leaned forward and gently pecked Bella's lips, "I've told you before, I'll tell you again: You are my life"

Bella smiled, "Aww… I heart you too Edward… Last question, why'd she call you Anthony?"

He grinned, "Protect my identity as a vampire"

"That makes sense"

~*~

With Brooke and Jacob

"Did you notice that Bella looks so much like me?"

Jacob nodded, "Yeah, you really do look like Bella. She can't look like you; she's older."

Brooke stuck her tongue out at Jacob, "Whatever Jake. But what if she's like, my great-great-great-great-great grandmother?"

Jacob shook his head, "I said she was older, but probably by 53 years. I don't know; I never was good at math."

Brooke sighed, "Figure of speech Jake. What I mean is, what if Bella and I were related?"

Jacob thought a while and grinned, "That'd be cool"

~*~

With Bella

Bella got on the Cullen's computer. She went on a website that could trace your family tree. Bella typed her name and she looked at the pictures with their respective names beneath each one.

On the top were Charlie and Renee. Under them was Bella.

On the right side of Renee was Phil and under the two were three other kids; Nick, Martin and Austin.

'_Whaddaya know? I have half brothers' _Bella mused.

Austin was connected to a girl called Haylie and under them, a pair of twin girls called Kharynna and Kassie.

Kharynna was connected to a guy called Henry and under them…

"Oh God… EDWARD!!"

~*~

**Booyah! (God, I'm such a nerd)**

**Anyway, I'm pretty sure you know what happens next… or do you?**

**Teehee**

**The next chapter is the last chapter, oh and, I'll try to update tomorrow, because my school starts on Monday… Which is the day after tomorrow. **

**Anyway, you guys know what to do. Oh and don't forget to tell me if you want a sequel, and what you want to see in the sequel. If I like your idea, I'll dedicate it to you.. Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you give me ideas for the title (if you want a sequel)**

**kArEnElIzAbEth13**


	12. Unknown Relation

Okay… Okay… I broke my promise… well, it's a school day and I'm typing this at computer class. I MIGHT put a sequel… but it's too much work… And, honestly, I never knew that being a ninth grader would be so hard… Well, maybe it isn't but in my school, it's so damn hard!! We're learning what the 11th graders are learning… Confusing right? Anyway, I decided that you guys deserved to read the last chapter.

**RECAP:**

_With Bella_

_Bella got on the Cullen's computer. She went on a website that could trace your family tree. Bella typed her name and she looked at the pictures with their respective names beneath each one._

_On the top were Charlie and Renee. Under them was Bella._

_On the right side of Renee was Phil and under the two were three other kids; Nick, Martin and Austin. _

'_Whaddaya know? I have half brothers' __Bella mused._

_Austin was connected to a girl called Haylie and under them, a pair of twin girls called Kharynna and Cassie._

_Kharynna was connected to a guy called Henry and under them…_

"_Oh God… EDWARD!!"_

**After waiting for… quite a while. Here's the end of my horrible story.**

**Enjoy!**

**~*~**

**Chapter 12: Unknown relation**

"Oh God… EDWARD!!"

Edward ran as fast as he could up the stairs and into Bella's and his room.

"Bella!" He screamed as soon as he entered the room half a millisecond later, "What's wrong?"

Bella looked at Edward, her eyes full of shock, "We are related…"

"What?! You and I?!"

Bella kept talking as if Edward hadn't spoken at all, "Brooke and I are related. Her great grandmother is Renee, her grandmother is my sister-in-law, and her mother is my niece. We're related. I'm her great aunt."

Edward spoke, "Oh my God"

**~*~**

**Brook and Jacob**

"Who's your mother?"

Brooke answered immediately, "Kharynna, my dad's name is Henry, my aunt is Cassie, my great uncles are Nick and Mark, my grandparents are Austin and Haylie, and my great grandparents are Phil and Renee."

Jacob did a double take, "What? Who is your great grand ma?"

"Renee, why?"

Jacob frowned, "That's Bella's mom's name. Edward told me."

Brooke shook her head, "Impossible, Renee never married until she met Phil."

"Renee's surname is McCarty right?"

Brooke nodded and Jacob continued, "Renee married Bella's father, Charlie Swan. When Bella was seven or so, Renee wanted a divorce so they got one. After that, Renee married Phil and they lived happily ever after."

Brooke opened her mouth to protest when Bella interrupted their argument, "It's true Brooke. We are related."

"But… How?"

Bella sighed, "After the divorce, my mom met Phil. They got married, had three sons: Nick, Mark and Austin. Austin married a woman named Haylie and they had twins, by the names of Cassie and Kharynna. Kharynna, I believe, married a man called Henry Benson, and they had you as a daughter."

Brooke sat down, "How come my parents never mentioned you?"

Bella shrugged, "Maybe because I 'died' when I was seventeen. How do you think you're parents would have reacted if I showed up as a seventeen year old on their doorstep, claiming to be their aunt? I've been 'dead' for 50 years Brooke. Besides, I had to keep my being a vampire a secret, you should know that."

Brook did know that, benefit of being a travel companion of Aro, he had taught her all the 'Rules and Regulations' of being a vampire.

Jacob smiled, "I told you so…" he taunted.

Brooke growled and half a second later, Jacob was pinned to the ground. Bella gave him a weak smile when his eyes turned to her, silently pleading for help.

"Sorry, Jake. But every vampire knows not to get in between another vampire and their mate"

"MATE?!" Brooke and Jacob shouted.

"Yup… mate. You two look cute together." Bella smiled, "Jake as Brooke's aunt, I give you permission to court Brooke"

Brooke got off Jacob. "Sorry Jake."

Jacob hugged Brooke, "You're like a walking, talking, not-exactly living freezer, Brooke."

Brooke buried her face in Jacob's chest, "And you're like an oven. A really, really hot oven."

Jacob laughed and Brooke punched his arm, "Not in that way you idiot!"

-CLICK!-

Bella smiled, Alice next to her holding a camera in her hands.

"You DO look cute together" Alice said.

Alice and Bella ran laughing as Brooke chased them.

"BELLA! ALICE! GIVE ME THE DAMN CAMERA!"

Bella clicked her tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Watch your language!"

Jacob grinned and Edward and Jasper stood next to him, "I guess we're a family now"

Jasper smiled and Edward said, "You can say that again"

"Hey Ed. I was wondering, when's you honey moon with Bella going to be?"

Edward punched Jacob, "And when's YOUR wedding with Brooke going to be?"

**~*~**

**Finally! Dawn is officially over! Congratulate me people! If you don't I will T~T**

**Understand?**

**GOOOOOOOOD! :3**

**I love you all!**

**Oh! And one of my classmates got jealous because her name wasn't mentioned in this story so:**

**Paula Abella, thank you very much for um… reading my story?**


	13. Sequel: Chapter 1

**I am a terrible, terrible person. I promised you a sequel. And well, here it is, but I didn't post it soon enough. D: And it sucks like hell. I lost my imaginative mind as soon as I moved to the States.**

**I'm in college nao. :D I'm going to LAVC in the fall. Any of my readers going there as well? Then we must meet. I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of its characters except for the ones I make up along the way.**

Bella adjusted the train of Brooke's dress.

"You look absolutely amazing, dear!"

Brooke smiled nervously, "Really? I'm so nervous Bella! How did you ever get through your wedding day?"

Bella laughed, "I honestly don't know."

Brooke stared at her reflection in the mirror and sighed.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Bella stopped working on Brooke's dress.

"What do you mean?"

Brooke turned to look at Bella, "Am I doing the right thing by marrying Jake?"

Bella sighed, "Only you can answer that Brooke. Why do you doubt your decision now? When you're about to walk the aisle in two hours?"

Brooke groaned and walked to the nearest sofa, sitting down.

"I feels wrong all of a sudden. Did you feel this way when you were about to marry Edward?"

Bella shook her head, "Well you have to explain how you're feeling."

"My heart's aching and I can just see in my mind another man and he's beckoning to me and I feel myself drawn to the place I'm thinking of."

Bella sat down next to her niece, "I don't remember thinking like that at all."

"What do I do Bella? I can't just leave Jake! He means a lot to me. But I can't marry him. Not when I feel this way."

Bella shrugged, "Maybe Jake isn't your mate. Which explains why you're subconsciously trying to contact you're real mate."

Brooke sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"I feel like running."

Bella tilted her head to the side, "Where will you go?"

Brooke shrugged, "Anywhere but here."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

"SHE LEFT?"

"Jake…"

"She left me! I thought she loved me. I thought we were meant to be! And she left me!"

Bella sat next to him, "You don't really think you were mated do you?"

Jake shrugged as his eyes betrayed his heartbreak.

"I thought we were. You told me we were!"

Bella shook her head, "I thought you were mates. But only you should know that. Only you should be able to tell who your mate is."

Jacob sighed sadly, "It's just… She was always the one who I thought about. Every time I thought of love, I always thought of Brooke's face."

Bella gave him a hug.

"You'll find someone Jake, trust me."

Jake shook his head.

"Do you think she'll come back for me? The way you and Edward got back after what happened?"

Bella sighed, "I don't know Jake. It was different for me and Edward. We were just… right for each other. And I was made to be a vampire. You'll imprint someday Jake, I know it."

Jake rubbed at his eyes.

"I hope it'll be soon."

**I honestly lost my train of thought from the other day and forgot EVERYTHING about what I wanted to go on with this sequel.**

**God, I suck.**

**Ugh, I've gotten to addicted to Vampire Diaries I've completely forgotten about Twilight and wanted to move on to VD.**

**All because of sexy Damon. =P~ That man kills.**


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

**Okay, I hate these too, but I have to get this point across in case I get anymore reviews telling me about the plot of Twilight.**

**So…**

**Dear Anonymous reviewer,**

**Do you think I don't know that Victoria died or Bella can't read minds?**

**Please, I'm a twerd. I'm pretty sure no one would start a fanfic about something that they don't know about. **

**This is a fanfic. And, if I'm right, that usually means using the characters in a story/movie or whatever and using your own plot.**

**So, number one: I don't care if Victoria died in the third book.**

**Number two: I don't care if Bella isn't supposed to read minds. Exactly why I made her read minds so it'll be DIFFERENT from the actual book.**

**Number three: I do KNOW that Edward is the one that reads minds, but honestly, FANFIC. DUH.**

**So to the anon, please if your whole point was to read fanfics with the characters EXACTLY like the book, then READ THE DAMN BOOK.**

**And, I'm guessing you only read up till chapter two because that's where your review came in (which I deleted by the way). I'm also guessing you decided to judge my story because Victoria was alive or Bella could read minds. **

**I'm not saying you don't have a right to stop reading my story or any other story, but keep in mind, it's a fanfic. Okay?**

**So anyway, rant over.**

**You other awesome people don't have to read this :3**

**I was just ranting. Because I've gotten a lot of these and I've deleted quite a few. :|**

**And it's getting annoying, like seriously.**


End file.
